


Breaking Louis

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Vampires, m/m - Freeform, the undead i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: Louis is bringing down the mood of the estate, and Lestat takes it upon himself to cheer the other up.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Kudos: 31





	Breaking Louis

“I-It’s not w-working!”

The phrase was uttered uselessly from the lips of one Louis de Pointe du Lac, straddled by none other Lestat de Lioncourt, his wrists clasped around his hands to stop them as they climbed his sides relentlessly.

This had been a game going on for quite some time now. Louis rarely laughed, and when he did it was often sarcastic and derisive. Lestat had made his mind up to force it out of him, and thus they found themselves here after a sudden and frightening pounce by Lestat threw them both back on the couch.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to focus on the maddening drumming sensation of Lestat’s fingers against his side. And it was maddening. Louis hadn’t been tickled for years, not since he was young, and nowadays his strength gave him an advantage on anyone who tried. Unfortunately, Lestat held this same strength and used it now to keep him pinned.

“Oh?” Lestat inquired, flashing him a dazzling grin. “But you’re laughing, are you not?”

“I’m nohohot!” Louis insisted, the lie hissed through gritted teeth. The soft material of his undershirt was only adding to the increasingly gentle sensation of Lestat’s fingers against his sides. “T-Thihis ihihis chihihihildish, Lehehestat!”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Lestat quoted faithfully, grinning at each twitch and squeak. It was strange to see the other laughing and smiling for a change, so used was he to the usual dismissive scowl. “And these are certainly desperate times; you’re too grumpy. My mother had a saying, whenever I was being particularly sullen. She would tell me, ‘If you keep making that face it’s going to stick’. I took that phrase to heart. I am simply preventing you from having that ugly expression for all eternity.”

“T-Thahahat dohohoesn’t mahahahake ahany sehehense! Ahahaha, nohohohoho!” He let go of Lestat’s hands to dart his elbows down instead as the other immortal reached his armpits. Unfortunately for him, all he accomplished with that particular action was trapping the devastating touch in the sensitive spot. “P-Plehehease!”

“What was that?” Lestat leaned in closer, acting confused. “I’m sorry, did you just… did you just say please? Is Lestat de Lioncourt, insufferable cynic, unapologetic mope, actually begging?”

Louis didn’t answer, squirming underneath the other as he attempted to block out the feelings.

“I might stop if you beg,” Lestat decided. “I think that would be such a miracle in and of itself that I would have no choice.”

Louis shoved at his chest, throwing his head back in helpless cackles. The larger part of him, the intellectual part, that knew he could remove himself from the situation if he truly applied himself. However, he was finding that the tickling was quickly sapping his strength and the more he struggled the more it tickled as he shoved the other’s fingers against his skin, leaving him in an impossible situation. Also there may have been a tiny, infinitesimal, part of him that didn’t entirely hate it. There was a rather human nature to the whole thing, after all, and Louis was secretly glad that this small part of himself had survived the transformation, and that he still had something human in him after all.

Only a tiny bit, of course.

“I’m nohohot gohohohona b-beheheg, yohohou dehehevil!” Louis gasped, finally managing to wrench the hands away from his armpits. Lestat simply shook his head at the impetuousness, grabbing each of his hands in one of his and pulling them over his head. Louis swallowed at the suddenly vulnerable position.

“What was that?” Lestat asked, slipping his remaining hand under his shirt and onto bare skin. Louis exhaled sharply, tensing. “You’re not going to beg, is that it?”

“I-I’m not going to beg over something as—ah—stupid as t-tickling,” Louis informed him sharply, attempting to sink further into the couch as Lestat traced swirls over his stomach. “T-Thihis is, pfft, uhuseless—geh—hmm, a-ahaha!”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Lestat agreed sympathetically. Louis found himself resenting the sharp quality of his nails, something the other had always been proud of. “So you wouldn’t mind if I did this all night long?”

Louis’s eyes widened at the proposition. A thrill of excitement and nerves skittered through him and a smile broke through his resistance, followed by a couple of stupidly cute giggles he instantly regretted. “F-Fuhuhuck yohou!”

“Such strong language!” Lestat gasped. “We must right this wrong at once. Where was that spot you loved so much? Here, right?”

Louis arched and squeaked as nails stroked over the stretched skin of his armpits, the sensation against his bare skin so much worse than he could have anticipated. He tugged at his trapped arms, shifting violently on the couch. “A-Ahahaha, thahahahat’s nohohot f-fahahahair!”

“No,” Lestat agreed with a grin. “It’s really not.”

For a couple of minutes Louis endured the soft, relentless torture, babbling out incoherent sentences and reacting with a number of interesting noises that Lestat tucked away in his mind to dwell on later. It wasn’t until he stopped the gentle act and drilled into the spot that Louis finally came around.

“Wahahahait, shihihihihiHIHIHIT!” Louis’s legs kicked desperately as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Stohohohop, stohohop, stohohop! Plehehehease! Plehehehease, ohohokay? I gihihive, I gihihive—fuhuhuck, thahahat tihihihickles!”

Lestat backed off immediately, releasing the other. He remained straddling him however, enjoying the sight of a flushed, giggly Louis underneath him.

“Was that really necessary?” Louis demanded once he had regained his breath.

“No,” Lestat admitted. “But it was fun.”

Louis sighed, throwing one arm over his face as he collapsed back on the couch. “You are an endless annoyance, Lestat.”

“And you didn’t stop me.” Lestat slung his leg off of him, sliding off of the couch. He didn’t miss the way Louis stiffened at his words. “Oh yes, I picked up on that. You think I don’t know how very capable you are of fighting me off? Yet for some reason, you declined to do so now.” He smirked slyly. “Don’t worry though; I promise to use the information against you only when I feel you truly need it.”

As it turned out, that moment was always. And though Louis complained vehemently, he never stopped him, and slowly their house began to be filled with laughter once more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/


End file.
